


Flower Crown

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Genderswap, Ice Cream, John is soft, They are happy and in love, and Sherlock is smoll, and bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are sitting in a park when John has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

‘Sherlock, what exactly are we doing here?’ John asked while looking at some dandelions that were growing just a couple of feet away from her. They were sitting in a park, eating some ice cream and just... sitting there. Sherlock had said that it was for a case and it required them to go into a park and apparently just sit around.

John wasn’t complaining, mind you, she loved the spring breeze, the smell of flowers, she loved feeling the sun on her face and feel the earth beneath her, she loved the ice cream and the sound of the birds singing. And of course she loved spending time with Sherlock. But she just didn’t really know why she was here.

‘I told you it was for a case.’ Sherlock replied and looked around a bit. It wasn’t very convincing and John knew that they weren’t here for a case but more to just spend some time together.

‘If you say so.’ John said with a smile on her face. She took another bite from her ice cream, ‘This ice cream is good. I didn't know they had a store down that street. What flavours did you get again?’

‘Chocolate and Cookies.’

‘Hmm.’ John was moving a bit closer to Sherlock and with her little green plastic spoon took some ice cream out of Sherlock’s cup. She quickly put the spoon into her mouth and, jeez, did it taste good. The chocolate wasn’t to sweet but actually tasted like chocolate. She hadn’t eaten such delicious ice in a while.

‘Hey!,’ Sherlock cried out and quickly hid her cup, ‘that’s mine!’

John laughed softly at seeing Sherlocks face and gave her a quick peck on her nose. ‘You can have some of my blueberry ice cream if you want.’ Sherlock looked like she really wanted some but she purposely looked away and pretended to sulk. John giggled and then let herself fall back into the soft grass. Bumblebee’s were flying around the park and John saw how one landed on Sherlock’s black and curly hair. Sherlock didn’t seem to notice because was staring at some men on the other side of the park. John watched the bumblebee till it flew off again and landed on a dandelion a bit farther away. That's when John got an idea. She pushed herself up again and walked towards the flowers. She began picking some that were long enough and then sat down again at her spot and started tangling them together.

‘What are you doing?’ Sherlock asked after a while and looked down at John.

‘A flower crown,’ John answered softly and didn’t look up from her project. She could feel Sherlock’s eyes on her.

‘Why?’ She curiously asked and scooped a bit closer.

‘Because I felt like it,’ John could, then out of the corner of her eye, see Sherlock getting up and picking some dandelions for herself. She sat down next to John and started copying her girlfriend. She tried tying the ends together but it didn’t look as nice and neat as John and she sighed in frustration.

John saw that Sherlock was frustrated and gently put her own crown down and gently took the flowers from Sherlock’s hands and smiled up at her.

‘Here let me show you,’ Sherlock nodded her head in agreement and John took two dandelions.

‘You put two flowers next to each other,’ John explained and placed two dandelions parallel to each other, ‘Then you loop the second flower around the stem of the first. Like this.’ She looped the stem around the stem of first flower and lightly secured it but made sure that she didn’t pull to hard, afraid that she might break the delicate stem, ‘Not that hard! And you do the same thing till you have a full circle.’ She gave Sherlock the flowers back and Sherlock stared down at then.

‘How do you know this?’ she asked.

‘My mom used to make them with me. Guess I never forgot how you make them.’ John quickly resumed her work on her original crown. Sherlock was doing the same next to her and that's how they sat for the next 15 minutes: In the sun, surrounded by bees and flowers on a nice sunny day.

When John finished she put the crown on Sherlock’s head. Sherlock looked magnificent with the yellow flowers surrounding her curly shoulder length hair. John cupped her cheeks and whispered, ‘You are beautiful.’ And then slowly bend down to press a soft kiss to Sherlock’s lips. John gently broke the kiss again and looked into Sherlock’s eyes. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and John couldn’t help herself but she had to giggle again because she just felt so happy.

‘I think you should wear one all the time,’ she said.

‘Really?’ Sherlock asked and still seems a bit embarrassed. 

‘Yes. You look like a queen.’ 

‘A queen of what?’ Sherlock asked and John looked around to think of something. Then she remembers why she started the flower crown in the first place and answered, ‘Like a Bee queen.’

Sherlock’s eyes widen and she smiled, ‘Don’t be ridiculous John. I’m not their queen they have their own queen.’

‘Well then I consider you to be my queen.’ She said and means it with every fiber in her being. She loves Sherlock so much and everyone who doesn’t see the heart and the lovely and wonderful person she is, is frankly an idiot.

Sherlock flushes a deeper red than before and John kisses those beautiful lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the link on how to make a flower crown](http://www.firefliesandmudpies.com/2013/05/14/make-a-flower-chain-crown/)
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> My Tumblr: [johnlockandstars](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
